


不人不鬼

by Glory_weakness



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_weakness/pseuds/Glory_weakness





	不人不鬼

苏三省眼眶红红，仿佛从他的眼睛中流出去的液体不是眼泪而是他的心。  
他想破脑袋都想不通李小男哭得通红的双眼和最后那句憋在胸腔里的“我恨你”怎么可能是对他一点都不动心？可她他妈的为什么就不能给他一次机会？

刚才的真情剖白太过用力，他现在才感觉酒劲上头，浑身绵软发抖，他真恨不得把这一腔真心用刀剜出来扔给李小男。反正那一方手帕之后，这一副心肠早就都不是他自己的了。

他脖颈僵直，转个身都是保持刚才面对李小男时候的姿势直挺挺转过去的，活像个刚从坟里费劲吧啦刨土出来的僵尸——没有李小男，转个身都他妈毫无意义。

以至于身体转过去脑子还留在原地的苏三省都不知道自己是怎么被陈深摁到李小男门旁边的墙上，刚才还好好的灯泡突然开始闪闪烁烁，闪得他本就上头的脑袋更是一个更比两个大。陈少爷出现灯泡就开始闪，陈深才是刚从坟墓里爬回来的吧？

“哟，苏队趁正主不在半夜跑来找人未婚妻不太好吧？”

“说出去丢76号的脸呐”

陈深一只胳膊弯曲用后肘摁着苏三省后颈把人怼到墙面，另一只手却完全不像是仇人，倒真是夜夜厮混百乐门，日日流连米高梅的浪荡子做派。

“嚯，穿得倒是人模狗样的”陈深吹了声口哨，一股子酒气喷在苏三省热乎乎的颈窝里。

“彼此彼此，陈大队长不也穿得人模狗样却干着扒男人的裤子的营生？”苏三省冷哼着贴在墙头，他别在后腰的枪早被陈深这个王八蛋卸了，更别说整个人被摁在墙上，连压在身前的手都抽不出来。能活动的也就是张嘴和被陈深强行用膝盖抵开的大腿了。

哦，这张嘴刚才情到深处还想给李小男一个吻，可惜被一巴掌甩开了。

苏三省舌头顶顶了嘴角，感觉贴着的墙冰得刚才挨巴掌的地方更火辣辣的，与他冷飕飕灌风裤裆形成鲜明对比。

陈大队长不甚在意地从嗓子眼儿低低笑出两声，“你说你一副恶鬼心肠包着高档西装又怎样？就敢去纠缠别人未婚妻？”一只手掌愣是从后掏进苏三省裤裆，在弹力堪称差劲的西装裤逼仄的空间里随意揉捏，活像个人生第一次开荤的下流登徒子。苏三省上身被死死压在墙面上，两腿被陈深毫不收敛的力道捏得面条似的稀软，私处搁在陈深从两腿间插进来的手掌上，内裤被扯得奇形怪状勒得他浑身不对劲儿。

“苏队长，”陈深先是拉开距离像是在打量个玩意儿，看他苏三省够不够格；然后轻飘飘舔了苏三省的耳廓一口，从耳朵尖儿舔到耳垂，还用牙抿了一口，末了饱胀的唇吹了口气在被嗑红的耳垂上仿若安抚“再怎么锦衣华服，对着人姑娘低三下四，你也是毕忠良的一条狗！”

苏三省闭了闭眼，他怎么不知道？他比谁都知道，自己就是这些有钱有权的王八蛋手下的一条狗，指哪儿咬哪儿，忠心耿耿。否则无凭无恃的乡下穷光蛋怎么在这操他妈蛋的世道立足？

“你知道为什么人姑娘不喜欢你？”

“别人不吃的冷饺子好吃吗？嗯？苏.....队长”

“哟～刚才哭得好动情伐？眼睛都哭疼了？手没地儿放？”陈深声音里的笑意和那个不学无术的二世祖样子一点儿都不一样，阴沉沉的黑意从他的一腔一调中肆意蔓延出来。废话，3面间谍内心能阳光到哪儿去，早他妈就是个垃圾堆下水道了吧。

外表光鲜亮丽有个屁用，内里臭气熏天，他自己都恨不得捅自己刀子。

“陈深，我操你妈。”苏三省一字一句，字正腔圆。

“我家里人早死得连骨灰都找不到了，你这玩意儿能往哪儿捅？嗯？”陈深手下示威般捏了捏苏三省红热的顶端，沾着湿液沿着根部，会阴，一路滑到后穴。“李小男为了我用你送的玫瑰打你，手都不敢还吧？苏大队长”陈深特意拉长声调在苏字上，显得后面的“大队长”三个字嘲讽意味十足，像在叫一条狗。

陈深骨感冰凉的指尖拨愣卡在苏三省臀缝早被扭扯成一股的内裤布料，拉长，冷不丁放开，抽在股缝间，“啪”的一声脆响，苏三省条件反射一激灵，才意识到这是在李小男的大门旁边。一墙之隔就是刚才哭得昏天暗地的李小男。

“刚才的‘我爱你’说得很罗曼蒂克嘛，想不到苏队长还是作风欧派的新式青年？怎么了，她哭你连抱都不敢抱她吧？”陈深两指随意松了松，就一把扯开裤子拉链，掏家伙掼进去。

凭蛮力挤进去个头，陈深就后悔了，东西都要被夹断了，进也不得退也不是，气得他扬手啪啪两巴掌甩在苏三省白的晃眼的臀肉上。苏三省疼得腰都细细密密地抖。“我操...你妈的....陈深，你打男人屁股的主意，你，嗯......呃，你他妈不嫌，不嫌恶心。“硬从牙缝里挤出一口气儿，苏三省也不忘抖着腰问候陈深祖宗，疼得他眼前阵阵黑斑。

“谁不知道你是个卖主求荣的鬼，呃....嘶.....”陈深也不好过，硬喘着气儿，把苏三省整个人兜在怀里喘得像条发情的狗，“狗都知道忠诚，你呢？你知道吗？”  
“卖了军统行动处100多个人的下等胚”说着不忘抽空狠狠顶了两下腰，终于都挺进去了，陈深舒服得嘘了口气儿

“你配得上李小男吗？啊？”

“老子他妈的知道你怎么想的：你这种背信弃义的王八蛋和人在一起就是正常人了？”76号里有他妈哪个算是个正正经经能在阳光底下走动的活人，死人气儿鬼都要熏活。

“用这儿？”捏了捏苏三省半软的东西，“还是用这儿”他握着自己的东西暧昧地在苏三省身体里转了个圈，苏三省被碾得腰酸腿软口又干。

“‘我爱你’说得可真不含糊啊？”陈深眯着眼把苏三省死死钉在墙上，阴阳怪气儿，仿佛他手伸进，随意下了狠劲儿揉捏的不是苏三省的高档衬衫里面，而是米高梅舞女开到大腿根儿的旗袍下摆。

“苏大队长可真有种，这种欧派的作风在下真是甘拜下风。  
不过，人姑娘回你的是什么？  
我没记错的话，是脆生生的一巴掌吧？”陈深的调笑仿佛是从骨头缝儿里挤出来的，听的人浑身麻嗖嗖。

“离李小男他妈的远点儿！”陈深压低声音警告苏三省，仿佛他他妈捅进他苏三省下边儿的不是他那二两肉，而是把枪杆子，苏三省这时候敢说半个不字，陈深就立刻枪子儿上膛从肚子里怼了他。

“哦？.....是啊”苏三省挣扎着从嗓子眼儿扣出口气儿，喘得有一口没一口

“你...你这种孬种窝囊废.....嗯～.....呃.....连对.....对....自己喜欢的人也不敢开口吧？”要不是下面还捣着杆枪，苏三省简直想开怀大笑。他是鬼，是坟墓里下水道里泥坑子里见不得光的挖人心肠的恶鬼；他陈深又好在哪儿去？大家仪表堂堂，穿金戴银，抽着舶来雪茄开着油光水滑小轿车，装人谁不会？内里都是烂到骨子里杀人不眨眼，剜人心肝喝人血的行尸走肉罢了，连自己祖宗都认不得。

“徐碧城，徐碧城小姐，你爱她到恨不得拿命换她。

但是你敢让她知道你是谁吗？你真的是陈深吗？嗯！.....啊......"

“陈深！....陈深.....你！....你无耻!!”苏三省的毒牙刚亮了个尖儿就被陈深几个狠撞撞得支离破碎，几个字儿说得没一个在调儿上，柔媚入骨的嗓音被迫从苏三省胸腔里被挤出来，他自己都觉得不是自己的声音。爽得绷着脚趾头骂陈深自己窝囊被踩着痛脚就使这种下作手段。

陈深觉得那声音搔得他心窝子都痒痒，其实苏三省也得负一半责任，他是无赖但也是苏三省声音勾得他情不自禁挺腰杆子。  
谁说不是呢，他陈深他妈的才是最窝囊的那个王八蛋，戏中戏中戏都他妈被他一个人演了，爱的人不能开口说爱，舍不得的人不能伸手留，连放在心口子上的信仰也只能掩在走狗的面皮子下。他憋屈得心口都恨不得呕出血来，束手束脚浑身没一个地方是能自己说了算的。疼得他能怎么办？

当然是发了狠地使劲儿动腰杆子往那软肉里捅啊，他陈深有什么错？

苏三省看似一张美人皮实际也真是倔得铁硬，被肚子里一管滚烫的枪杆子顶得上气不接下气还愣是有骨气接着心灵敲击陈深——反正陈深是麻雀他俩都心知肚明，谁都不是什么光明正大的正人君子。

“你....你.....你、啊....嗯...你告诉过徐碧城.....徐碧城你.....爱她吗....？

徐碧城.....小身子骨迎风就倒......也豁出.....豁出....一条命.....嗯.....哼.....要.....要啊....

陈深你个下流胚子，....别.....别顶.....那儿.....老子....操....嗯你大爷......”

苏三省一手死命捣着自己的嘴生怕有什么突然冒出来的声响招出李小男，那估计就不是一个巴掌的事情了；一手费了死劲儿摁陈深在他下腹揉捏的手，陈深个王八蛋把那种不入流的摸法全在他身上施展了个遍，在女人面前衣冠禽兽绅士翩翩，揉得他感觉下腹像是一潭泥沼，酸软得只想吸紧点儿什么，后面拼了命地含陈深的东西。

唐山海，毕忠良，陈深，都他妈衣冠楚楚的王八羔子——他好歹明着狠，他们一群吃人不吐骨头暗地里阴。

“徐碧城.....那种、从小被人护在掌心里的小丫头片子......都不要命地护你。

可惜啊.....可惜.....你连心意都不敢说出来吧？哈？

陈大队长？”苏三省磕磕巴巴可算出了口恶气。

陈深属狗似的在他后颈子上张嘴就是一口，手指更是直接捏着他的下颌让他除了能抽空吸口气儿什么都不能说。

“妈的，下面含着东西都喂不饱你？苏队胃口很大嘛？嗯？！”陈深叼着苏三省的后颈肉，发了狠地逮着刚刚找见的软处碾，当然对方本能也绞得他额上青筋隐隐浮起，太阳穴突突直跳，一双大眼睛烧得火光四射。  
一个恶狠狠地不要命往里操，一个控制不住地拼命吸，明明是风花雪月的风流事愣是搞得天怒人怨像是灭门惨案。

“你说李小男推开门，看到你光着屁股蛋子挨操，她会不会，就给你一次机会？”陈深说着说着就恶狠狠地笑，在后颈子上磨牙，肉感颇好，聚兴楼的香酥小牛肉都没这弹牙。

“呵！”苏三省嗑出口气，气得脑仁子都疼，含含糊糊回 “老子就是被李小男操，也他妈是心甘情愿，甘之如饴，你，呵.....哈......徐碧城就算想上你，都害怕会错意被你一巴掌扣回来！”

这是什么破几把对话？！陈深嘴角都控制不住抽抽，

苏三省无非就是捅他刀子说他连自己是谁都没办法直说，一个正派角色愣是活成英雄里的走狗，走狗里的叛徒。他苏三省是个小人，但是个有名有姓，一个人一个戳儿的小人；他陈深？一个代号，还他妈是最不起眼的满树丫子扑腾的麻雀儿。

陈深气得脑仁子锃锃（体会发音就好）呜愣，一人分饰数角，76号殿堂级影帝愣是一口气差点儿没喘过来脑子发懵。

他脑子缺氧，胯下就使劲儿，转了个圈儿磨苏三省的软处；手也不慢，从腹部一路使劲儿揉下去直揉到腿根儿，狠命捏，恨不得攥出把水。苏三省身子抖得像在筛糠，手指扣着墙直发白，受不住地突然绷着身子往上挣，眼前一个白亮，叫得又低又软，听得人当下软了腿。

陈深也懵了，摁都摁不住，赶紧抬手捂着苏三省的嘴，手心里苏三省的舌尖都软乎乎得探出来点在他的手心，魂儿都不知道在哪儿了。这声儿绵长又荡人心肺，陈深一边把人死命往怀里摁，一边自己脊椎骨从底往上窜电，烧得他自己都腿软眼花，踉踉跄跄两人一起往墙上摔。

李小男要真被喊出来了，看见他俩这样，估计最先挨枪子儿的是他陈深——脑袋上一个血窟窿，咚咚往出飙血的那种。  
哦，可能是两个，对面徐碧城一起出来喂他枪子儿。


End file.
